In general, when a user of the electronic device desires to switch to another electronic device then the user can effortlessly transfer the contents of the electronic device to another electronic by using any of the existing methods. Alternatively, the user can also access his/her cloud storage server (or any other storage medium where the backup of the content is stored) from another electronic device and perform the restore procedure.
Further, a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card/UICC of the electronic device has to be physically transferred; by removing the UICC from the electronic device and inserting into another electronic device. In existing scenarios, where the user of the electronic device is associated with another electronic device such as (wearable devices, another electronic device, smart TV's, etc.) it is very imperative to the user to seamless switch from the electronic device to another electronic device effortlessly.
Further, if the user of the electronic device wants to switch to another electronic with the active network sessions and contents, then the contents need to be on the cloud storage which the user can access from another electronic device and restore the contents thereof. The electronic device needs to be connected to the internet at all times. However, there exists no mechanism by which the electronic device can handover all the network sessions to another electronic device and the ability to have multiple devices be online simultaneously on a cellular network on needy basis.